


De regreso de Azkaban

by MG1995



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Dramione FanFiction Forum, Draco Malfoy in Azkaban, F/M, Mortifagos - Freeform, dramione - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG1995/pseuds/MG1995
Summary: Luego de cinco años Draco Malfoy tiene su sentencia revisada y obtiene libertad condicional de Azkaban. Pero para obtener la libertad completa tiene que completar su último año en Hogwarts. Hermione regresa al Colegio cinco años después de la guerra, pero ahora como profesora, y para su sorpresa Draco Malfoy será su alumno.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Dramione





	De regreso de Azkaban

Capítulo 1 

Hermione caminó por los pasillos del colegio con el semblante erguido. Habían pasado 5 años desde que había pisado ese lugar por última vez, cuando aún estaba en ruinas, y regresar había sido todo un desafío, pero aún así se alegraba de estar aquí. Dar clases en Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se le había presentado como una oportunidad única e innegable. Había estado esperando el momento de regresar a este lugar, y de repente lo estaba haciendo, del mejor modo posible. Ayudar a las generaciones del momento a ser mejores, le ayudaría a ella a sentir que estaba haciendo algo por todos los que habían padecido en la guerra. 

Habían pasado años desde la guerra, pero aún sentía las consecuencia de está sobre sus huesos. Las pesadillas la despertaban cada tanto, así como los recuerdos de aquellos que había perdido también estaban presentes. 

Daria clase de encantamientos, una de su asignatura favorita, ya que el profesor Flitwick se había retirado el año pasado. Su grupo de los lunes serían los alumnos de último años, y no podía soportar la ansiedad que se estaba formando en su estómago, a pocos pasos de entrar en su salón. 

Dentro los alumnos ya la esperaban, y eran varios de Gryffindor y de Slytherin. Hermione pensó que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían. Los colores rojos y amarillos se veían por todos lados, pero por fortuna estaban mezclados. La rivalidad entre casas había desaparecido, o a eso se tendía. 

"Buenos días, alumnos. Bienvenidos al curso de encantamientos" habló una vez dejó sus cosas en el que sería su escritorio. "Esperó ayudarlos a superar sus miedos, enseñarles nuevos encantamientos, y por últimos, guiarlos a superar sus exámenes finales" 

Varios pares de ojos asustados le devolvieron la mirada. 

"¿Alguno tiene alguna duda?" Preguntó, dirigiéndose al centro y comenzando a mirar a cada uno de sus alumnos. 

Nadie abrió la boca. Lo que podría ser bueno o malo. 

Hermione asintió. Debía continuar la clase. Comenzar el tema, y ya tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Había planificado ese día con anticipación. Estaba apuntando a un grueso libro cuando unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron voltearse. 

"Adelante" dijo Hermione.

Algunos alumnos aprovecharon el momento para hablar, mientras que otros se mantuvieron en silencio. 

Minerva McGonagall, la actual directora del Colegio. entró con su habitual paso elegante. En ese instante todos hicieron el más absoluto silencio. 

"Profesora Granger, ¿sería tan habalr de acompañarme fuera un segundo? Estoy segura de que los alumnos se mantendrán tranquilos" les dedico a estos una mirada intensa que ellos desviaron o asintieron con fervor. 

"Claro" afirmó Hermione, con un nudo en la garganta. No era posible hacer algo mal el primer día de clase. Merlín quiera que no. 

Siguió a McGonagall fuera, hasta que se detuvo justo antes de una esquina. 

"Tendrá un nuevo alumno en clase, si está dispuesta a aceptarlo, claro" comenzó enérgica, pero terminó con tono de disculpa. Hermione arrugó su semblante. ¿Una admisión de último momento? ¿Qué significaba eso? 

"Claro que puedo aceptar un alumno más, aún son pocos…" comenzó Hermione sin saber muy bien a qué se refería. Pero la bruja mayor le interrumpió. 

"Se trata de Draco Malfoy…" Hermione palideció en cuanto escuchó el nombre de su ex compañero de clase. "El señor Malfoy tuvo su sentencia reevaluada ayer, luego de cinco años en Azkaban, y el ministerio accedió a darle una segunda oportunidad. Para eso debe concluir su último año en Hogwarts" explicó, con una mueca de disculpas. "Y una de las materias obligatorias es la tuya". 

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se negaron a salir. 

"Además de que necesitaría que le mantengas un ojo arriba. Cualquier mal comportamiento debería ser reportado inmediatamente" sentenció Minerva. 

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces incrédula. Draco Malfoy siendo su alumno parecía imposible. ¿Cómo trataría con el rubio? ¿Acaso Minerva se había olvidado que no eran precisamente amigos en su época de compañeros? 

"E-el está aquí?" Cuestionó Hermione, sin entender muy bien por qué preguntaba eso. Hacía años que no tenía noticias de Malfoy, siquiera había sido esa una duda en su vida. Cuando la guerra terminó, y el bando del rubio perdió, todos los mortifagos fueron cazados por el ministerio. Sabía que él y su familia habían sido juzgados, pero no se había enterado mucho del asunto. 

"Si" respondió Minerva, y se hizo a un lado. Se volteó e hizo una señal con la mano, y luego de unos segundos su ex compañero apareció antes ellas. O bueno, algo parecido al que un día había sido Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin.

Draco estaba alto, y mucho, mucho más delgado. Los pómulos de su rostro quedan perfectamente marcados. Su tez estaba blanca, pero de un blanco enfermizo, y bajo sus ojos había una bolsa negra, como si llevara días sin dormir. Su pelo caía largo al costado de su cara, llegando incluso a sus hombros, y estaba cortado con descuido. Sus ropas seguían siendo elegantes, pero parecía sobrar mucha tela a los lados. Este no la miró, de lo contrario observó sus pies todo el tiempo, o los libros que traía entre sus manos, de dedos blancos y largos. 

La mirada de Hermione se distrajo en sus manos. Sobre la derecha llevaba un brazalete para nada discreto de metal. Que se ajustaba con fuerza a su muñeca. 

"Que dices, Hermione ¿Lo aceptas en tu clase?" Minerva preguntó y la aludida la miró a ella. 

Se sentía tentada de decir que no. Que ya había tenido suficiente de Draco para el resto de su existencia. Pero ella no era como él, nunca lo sería. Creía en las segundas oportunidades. Por lo que respiro hondo antes de hablar. 

"Si, lo acepto" respondió. 

Minerva sonrió, y para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco levantó la mirada para encontrar sus ojos. Parecía sorprendido, pero no dijo nada. Hermione, en cambio, pudo notar que sus ojos seguían siendo de el mismo platicando de antes, pero que ahora su mirada era mucho más oscura. 

"Eso es perfecto" sentenció Minerva. "No los entretengo más. Hermione puede regresar a su clase, y draco…” la directora clavó su mirada en el recién llegado “recuerda que estás bajo control.." señaló con la cabeza el brazalete plateado "cualquier paso en falso regresas a Azkaban para nunca más ver el sol de nuevo" 

El rubio asintió pero no dijo nada. 

Hermione se despidió de la directora y comenzó a caminar a su salón. Sintió los pasos de su nuevo alumno a su espalda. Pero no sé volteó en ningún momento. 

Entró en el salón y él hizo lo mismo. Pero ella se detuvo al frente mientras que Draco caminó hasta el fondo. Ocupó una mesa vacía, y dejó sus libros sobre esta. Todas las miradas se voltearon hacia él. Y en segundos el silencio del aula había sido reemplazado por susurros. 

La gran mayoría observaba al recién llegado sin ningún destello de discreción. 

"Algunos, la clase está acá, al frente" interrumpió Hermione, cuando comenzó a sentirse incómoda por el rubio. Este seguía con la cabeza gacha, mirando ahora los libros, con demasiado interés. "En que estábamos …" Caminó por la sala, y entonces recordó "ah, si, ¿alguien tiene alguna pregunta?" Cuestionó, tratando de retomar el hilo de su clase. 

Una mano se levantó. Era un chico que vestía los colores de Gryffindor. 

"Si, ¿cómo te llamas?" Cuestionó Hermione dándole la palabra. 

"Esteban Radcliffe" contestó el chico. 

"¿Cuál es tu pregunta Radcliffe?" Interrogó la bruja 

"¿Vamos a tener que compartir clase con un preso de Azkaban?" Preguntó el chico, despidiendo veneno, y dándole una mirada de asco a Draco. 

El rubio no se inmutó. Permaneció tan quieto como antes. Hermione lo observó, esperando que reaccionara. Sabía que lo haría, o al menos en los tiempos de antes. En está ocasión siqueira se movió. Por lo que ella tuvo que hablar. 

"Malfoy en un alumno más este año, debemos de respetar eso" explicó. 

"Pero es un mortifago, debe estar en Azkaban…" chilló otra chica desde algún lugar. Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera ir muy lejos alguien más le interrumpió.

"Tiene que morir en Azkaban, como su padre" argumentó otra chica. 

"Es suficiente. Malfoy en un alumno y no toleraré estos comentarios en mi clase. Ahora saquen sus libros, que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer". Cortó de golpe los comentarios venenosos que comenzaron a surgir. 

Todos sacaron sus libros, y centraron su atención en estos que tenían adelante. Hermione le pasó una serie de capítulos que tenían que leer y unas dos tareas para realizar. No era eso lo que tenía planeado para hoy, pero estaba aturdida. Draco Malfoy estaba al fondo de su clase, como su alumno, y permanecía completamente quieto. No parecía él en absoluto, nada dejaba ver el chico astuto que había sido antes. Cinco años pueden ser mucho tiempo cuando se los vive en una celda oscura y húmeda.


End file.
